


the sky we're soaring in

by atramental



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, GTA!AU, M/M, heist!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramental/pseuds/atramental
Summary: "One of these days we're gonna drive off into that sunset. And we ain't ever comin' back."(#atsuhinaweek day 1: crime au)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 20





	the sky we're soaring in

_"life is crazy, baby, don't forget the seatbelt"_  
_\- heaven, we're already here_

Shouyou let out a loud " _WHOOP!_ " from his perch on the passenger seat, one hand tightly gripping a baseball cap to his head, the other wound around the back of the headrest to keep himself from tumbling backwards out of the speeding convertible as he half-kneeled-half-stood on the seat.

In the driver's seat, Atsumu's grin widened. He flexed one hand on the steering wheel, the other easily shifting gears as he coaxed the accelerator further. Shouyou only yelled louder before collapsing back into the seat in a breathless heap of laughter. Chancing a glance to his right, Atsumu's breath caught in his throat. Shouyou practically glowed next to him, cheeks ruddy with exhilaration, hair mussed to oblivion from the wind. He was smiling so widely that his cheeks smushed his eyes shut, and his chest heaved as he sucked in air.

They had lost the cops miles ago now, somewhere in the late afternoon sun back towards Vinewood Hills, somewhere before Atsumu had launched the car down towards the desert and back towards Route 1. Atsumu slowed the car down to take a sharp turn towards Mount Chiliad. By now, the sun was dipping below the horizon, nothing more than a fading warmth on the back of his neck. It was fitting, Atsumu thought, that they were driving away from the sunset instead of into it.

Their haul was still strewn about the backseat, the ripped duffel bags bouncing around as the road grew uneven beneath their wheels. The take was frankly pathetic, maybe a thousand dollars and a pile of snacks nabbed from some gas station Downtown, but they both knew it hadn't been about the money, just about some stupid stunt to blow off steam. In a city like this, there was nothing like armed robbery and a car chase to get the blood pumping.

Atsumu pulled into a Scenic Overlook near the summit and cut the engine. Below them, the lights of the city flickered distantly like fireflies, like something you could grab onto but only if you were quick enough. Atsumu turned to fully face Shouyou for the first time since they'd pushed into the gas station with balaclavas pulled tight over their faces. Shouyou's breathing had evened out, but his grin had not faded and his hair was as wild as ever, the last streaks of sunlight burning red through the tips of his curls. His eyes glimmered, even as the darkness began to settle around them, and Atsumu's hands itched to be quick enough.

"'Tsumu," Shouyou started, voice cracking dryly in his throat, and his name on those chapped lips was all it took for Atsumu to surge forward and grab Shouyou by the front of his shirt, pulling the other man into a frenzied kiss, mouths already open and teeth clacking together in the rush. The gear shift was digging painfully into Atsumu's abdomen, and he was certain that one of Shouyou's arms was crushed somewhere between his body and the seat-back but neither complained or made to pull back until the need for air overwhelmed them. Atsumu reached behind Shouyou as they caught their breath, grasping for the seat lever and giving it a sharp yank. Shouyou tumbled into the backseat with a squeak and a crunch, gas station snacks crushed beneath his back. Atsumu crawled over after him, pushing Lays and Twinkies and dollar bills to the floor and pulling Shouyou close.

\+ + +

In the morning, Meian would again be looking for them to gear up for some heist on some casino that they'd been planning for the better part of two weeks. In the morning, their take would be millions and the stakes would be high, high, high. In the morning, Atsumu would again be Lucky and Shouyou would again be Blackjack and they would play their parts admirably in the larger scheme of things because that's what you did when you were a Jackal.

But right now? Right now it was just Atsumu and Shouyou and the summer breeze and the endless endless sky. Right now, Atsumu could imagine that they were anywhere, or nowhere at all, least of all trapped in the rat race that was Los Santos and the Black Jackals and this life that they had been thrust into. Right now, Shouyou was asleep in his arms in the back of some stolen convertible full of twenty dollar bills and Cheetos wrappers. And at that moment, Atsumu made a promise, to no one in particular and to everyone at once.

"One of these days," Atsumu breathed into the night air, "We're gonna drive off into that sunset. And we ain't ever comin' back. Ya hear me, Shou? One of these days."

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is set in gta v. no, i don't remember if there are any roads up mount chiliad.


End file.
